El día desafortunado de Hibari Kyoya
by Suiseki
Summary: Hibari se encuentra en su amada escuela, pasando un domingo muy tranquilo, pero lo que no sabia era que Mukuro apareceria para arruinarle el dia xD.


Hola pues este es un oneshot de katekyo hitman reborn yaoi que hice para un concurso en el foro: **SantuarioYaoista**, afortunadamente gane el segundo lugar =), y espero sea de su agrado.

_**Disclaimer: **_Pues tanto Hibari como Mukuro le pertenecen a Amano Akira XD

_**Advertencias: **_Pues es yaoi, estara un poco fuerte asi que lean con precausion XD

* * *

**El día desafortunado de Hibari Kyoya**

Hoy la escuela Namimori no iba a tener ningún incidente ya que era Domingo, nadie iba a la escuela, así que podía estar relajado en ella todo lo que quisiera., y al mismo tiempo vigilar si no hay alguna irregularidad en su estructura, por que la semana pasada ese bastardo de Tsuna hizo muchos desastres así como ese bebe.

Decidí tomar una siesta en la oficina del comité disciplinario, para después darme la tarea de revisar cada rincón de la escuela.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón de esa oficina cuando sentí que un pétalo de una flor había llegado al suelo, entonces abrí mis ojos.

-Kufufufufu si que tienes el sueño ligero

-¡Mukuro Rokudo!

Rápidamente me levante y prepare mis macanas en forma de ataque

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí en mi escuela?

-Solo pasaba por aquí

-¡¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!!

- Kufufufufu quiero ver que lo intentes

Rápidamente fui a atacarle con mis macanas un golpe tras otro, pero el lograba esquivar cada uno de mis ataques, de pronto su tridente y una de mis macanas se interceptaron.

-Kufufufufu quiero hacer esto más interesante, el primero que caiga al suelo por alguno de nuestros golpes tendrá que obedecer al otro por el resto del día.

-Ohh, eso me agrada bastante

Después de lo patético que perdí contra el aquella vez, no puedo permitirme perder otra vez, además eso era una buena venganza.

-Bien esta decidido

Trate de derribarlo una y otra vez con mis macanas pero nada daba resultado cada vez que me acercaba o me interceptaba con su tridente o lo esquivaba.

-¿Eso es todo Hibari?

-Por su puesto que no

-Estonces derríbame, ya llevamos un rato con lo mismo

Ese comentario me ponía muy irritado

-Ahora si te morderé hasta la muerte

- Kufufufufu

Lo ataque mas rápido y logre darle en el abdomen pero no pude derribarlo, solo pude hacer que se agachara y en ese momento quise aprovechar a derribarlo pero rápidamente se alejo de mi, pero para la próxima lo lograre.

-Mejoraste, pero no lo suficiente ahora es mi turno

Todo este tiempo solo me estuvo probando, maldito

-Seguro que recordaras esto, el primer camino, el camino del infierno

-¿Sakuras?

- Kufufufufu cae ante esta realidad

Por todo el lugar estaba esas odiosas sakuras cayendo de un lado a otro, no podía evitarlas, maldito Shamal un día te morderé hasta la muerte.

De pronto sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la cara que me mando volar y caí al piso, no lo vi venir, esas Sakuras me distrajeron mucho.

- Kufufufufu, ahora obedece a tu amo

Estaba en el piso mirando como las sakuras desaparecían y quedaba el techo vacío, había perdido, mi orgullo estaba lastimado una vez más.

-Acércate Hibari

Fui hacia donde el se encontraba, con mi cabeza agachada

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Mírame con esa tierna cara que posees- Le mire aunque estaba enojado – quita esa cara – me acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos.

Pero por inercia lo aleje de mí

-Hibari acaso se te ha olvidado el trato

-Lo siento, es la costumbre

De pronto Mukuro me empujo hasta una de las paredes de la oficina

-¿Qué pretendes?

- Kufufufufu ya lo veras

E inesperadamente me beso en la boca, quede muy sorprendido

-Vaya jamás me imagine que el gran Mukuro Rokudo seria gay

- Kufufufufu, dejémoslo solo en que ahora estoy explorando nuevos mundos

-Entonces lo aceptas, ahora me siento mas humillado, fui derrotado por un gay

-Recuerda que ahora estas a mi merced así que hare que te tragues todo eso que has dicho.

-¿he?

-Ponte de rodillas y lame mi miembro

-¿Y si me reuso?

-Te condenare en ese mundo de sakuras que viviste hace un momento, jamás podrás despertar de ese sueño.

Al no tener otra opción tuve que hacerlo, sentía algo de asco, le baje el pantalón junto con los boxers que usaba para dejar al descubierto sus genitales.

-¿Qué esperas? Me va a dar frío si no empiezas

Enojado empecé lamiéndoselo, aunque el me forzó para que lo introdujera en mi boca, tenia mucho asco al respecto, jamás había hecho este tipo de cosas.

-Vamos has algo, que no siento excitación

-…..

Maldición, ¿Por qué de entre todas las cosas tenia que hacer esto?, hubiese preferido que me golpeara y me dejara mal herido a esto, pero ya no podía hacer nada, así que tuve que hacerlo, succione, lamí y chupe su pene hasta que llego el punto de la excitación.

-Eso es Hibari lo haces muy bien

Mukuro parecía disfrutarlo, a cada rato salían gemidos de su boca, su cuerpo estaba quebradizo parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, además su piel estaba mas caliente que al principio, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pene se estaba endureciendo más que antes, seguí con la técnica que aplique anteriormente, era algo sumamente increíble observar a alguien como el en este estado tan vulnerable, mi lengua estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-¡¡Oh!! ¡Hibari! Hice bien en elegirte, me estoy volviendo loco

No podía responderle mi boca estaba ocupada

-¡¡Si!!

Creo que pronto llegara al climax

-Estoy por venirme, quiero que te lo comas todo

Me temí eso, maldito Mukuro, le succione y lamí para que se corriera de una vez, ya no quería estar haciendo eso.

-Ya no puedo, me ven……..go….

Y en efecto se vino, la sustancia blanquecina pegajosa que salía de su pene, estaba ahora en mi boca, con mucho disgusto me lo trague, era la primera vez que probaba eso, y no me quedaron ganas de volverlo ha hacer.

-Eres asombroso Hibari- Me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello con una de sus manos.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

-Sigues enojado, te quitare el enojo que traes, levántate

Hice lo que me había pedido, y en cuanto estuve a su altura, el de inmediato tomo mi rostro y me beso una vez mas, aunque el quería adentrarse en mi boca pero no lo deje, no pasaba mas haya de mis labios.

-Eres un chico rudo, pero ya veras que caerás ante mi, nadie se ha podido resistir a mis dedos.

Yo solamente me voltee para otro lado, aunque fue mala idea, deje al descubierto mi cuello, Mukuro aprovecho eso y me lamió un poco para luego besarme en ese lugar, y mientras lo hacia acariciaba una de mis orejas con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra me retiro la chaqueta del comité y me desabotonaba la camisa que traía.

Y luego empezó a tocarme por mi pecho y abdomen, lo repetía muchas veces, luego empezó a acariciarme con las yemas de los dedos uno de mis pezones.

Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, me estaba excitando, sin querer se me salio un gemido.

- Kufufufufu ¿lo ves?

-¡Cállate!

Después empezó a lamerlos con su lengua, un hormigueo recorría mi cuerpo, jamás lo había sentido antes, luego una de sus manos bajo por mi abdomen hasta toparse con la entrepierna, y empezó a tocarlo por encima del pantalón, e involuntariamente salieron mas gemidos.

-Incluso ya estas duro, te gusta ¿no es así?

No tuve valor para responder, así que me voltee hacia otro lado, aunque sentía que mis orejas estaban calientes, eso era señal de que estaba algo avergonzado.

-Supongo que eso es un si

Luego me desabrocho el cinturón y me desabotono el pantalón, también me bajo el cierre, e instantáneamente mis pantalones cayeron al suelo atraídos por la gravedad, quedando solamente mis boxers, aunque el también los retiro al poco tiempo.

-Kufufufufu, mira que duro lo tienes

En ese momento esa parte estaba muy sensible, me estremecía cada vez que lo tocaba

-Kufufufufu te tengo donde quería

El empezó a acariciarme mi pene con una de sus manos, mi cuerpo se retorcía, trataba de no gemir, trataba de retenerlo pero no pude, y al poco tiempo salieron gemidos.

De pronto sentí que su mano había cambiado de dirección, ahora tocaba mi trasero con esas yemas de los dedos, pero no se detuvo en ese lugar llego hasta aquel orificio que se encontraba cercas de ahí, lo acariciaba mientras me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué planeas hacer haya atrás?

-Ya lo veras

De pronto sentí que introdujo dos de sus dedos en aquel lugar, los metía y sacaba constantemente, pero de algún modo se sentía bien.

-Te estoy preparando, pronto sentirás el verdadero placer

Luego de un rato aquella parte ya se encontraba algo húmeda, después de meditarlo mucho me pude hacer una idea de lo que el iba ha hacer.

-Maldito, acaso vas ha….

Pero antes de que terminara con la frase el me silencio con un beso.

-Ahora relaja tu cuerpo, sentirás un placer que jamás podrás olvidar.

El hizo que me volteara para que quedara de espaldas con el, me sujeto fuertemente las manos en la pared como si se tratase de un fugitivo y el fuera el policía que exploraba mi cuerpo.

Y después sentí como el introducía su pene en aquel orificio húmedo, me embestía una y otra vez, era muy doloroso, al poco tiempo empezó a salir sangre de ahí, pero el no se detuvo y continuo embistiéndome, yo no se de donde sacaba que iba a sentir el gran placer de mi vida, si lo que sentía era puro dolor.

Luego de un rato mi cuerpo se acostumbro a eso, y ya no sentía dolor, cada vez que Mukuro me penetraba, parecía que en el fondo había algún punto débil, el cual si lo tocaba hacia que me volviese loco y quería le lo tocara mas y mas.

-Más rápido

- Kufufufufu ya se ha ido el Hibari que era rudo, ahora pareces un Hibari muy mansito

-Solo hazlo

- Kufufufufu

Y lo hizo cada vez mas rápido hasta el punto de que los dos nos corrimos, el se corrió dentro de mi, en algún momento sentí algo de disgusto, pero estaba agotado como para ponerme a pensar en eso, al igual que Mukuro, los dos nos desplomamos en el piso, el se quedo a mi lado abrazándome.

Y no se si seria un efecto de tener sexo con un hombre pero me dio mucho sueño y me quede dormido profundamente y nada pudo despertarme hasta que….

-¡Kyo-San! ¡Kyo-San! ¡Kyo-San! – escuchaba que alguien me hablaba al poco tiempo abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Se encuentra bien Kyo-San, ¿Quién le hizo esto?

Inmediatamente recupere el sentido, y me di cuenta que aun seguía desnudo en la oficina, ese Mukuro Rokudo ya se había marchado, me sentía sumamente irritado, además de que me dolían las caderas muy fuerte, no podía sentarme con facilidad.

-¡¡Cállate te morderé hasta la muerte!! – le golpeé fuertemente, me vestí y salí de ahí agarrandome un poco las caderas, aunque sentí que el idiota del vicepresidente me estaba viendo así que hice un gran esfuerzo por actuar de manera natural y me fui rápidamente a las regaderas ha ducharme.

Aun no me podía creer que ese bastardo de Mukuro había abuzado de mí, algún día lo morderé hasta la muerte……

-Kufufufufu el día aun no termina mi querido Hibari

-¿Qué? ¿Aun hay más?, no esto no puede estar pasando, ¡¡¡¡maldito Mukuro!!!

- Kufufufufu

FIN

* * *

Bien pues esa ha sido la historia ojala les haya gustado, muchos saludos y espero sus reviews


End file.
